


Can Never Get Enough of You

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, But he doesn't waste a chance to enjoy his boyfriend, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Fingering, Just some steamy sex as Seth prepares to leave for the road, Leaving is always the toughest thing, M/M, Morning Sex, PWP, Seth comes back home, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Seth has to leave for work, but he's gonna make as many memories possible as he can while he's at home with Dean.





	Can Never Get Enough of You

A lazy grin appeared on Seth's face as his opened his eyes to the beautiful sight of his boyfriend coming out of the bathroom, dripping wet and beautiful in all of his naked glory.

"Hey sleepy head." Dean's bright blue eyes met his and a smile appeared on his face. He dried himself off with a towel as he searched through the drawers for some underwear.

"How are you up and walking? I thought after last night you would need me carrying you out of the bed let alone shower." Seth had propped himself up on his elbow as he let his gaze linger on Dean's backside. He licked his lips as he felt desire seeping through his bones.

Dean turned his head towards Seth and smirked at his boyfriend. "If it makes you feel better, I am limping. And stop devouring my ass with your eyes. Didn't you get enough last night?" Dean teased as Seth let a huge grin appear on his face. Eyes twinkling with mischief as he kept his eyes on Dean's figure. "Nah. Never. You know baby. When it comes to you, I can never get enough."

Dean slipped on some tight briefs as he marched towards the bed and straddled Seth's hips who propped himself up against the headboard. Seth's hands instantly went around Dean's waist and their lips met in a sweet sensual kiss. Soon the make out session turned heated and they kept going until they had to break in order to breath.

"Fuckk...I don't wanna go back...I wanna stay here and be with you. All the fucking time. What have you done to me Ambrose?" Seth's eyes shined with adoration as he looked at Dean with a heated gaze. His hands rubbed at Dean's backside going down to firmly grope his ass through his underwear. Dean moaned and grind down on Seth's crotch as he licked his lips. A sly smirk danced on his lips. "Aw, you miss me."

"Shut up." Seth rolled his eyes and slapped Dean's butt, shaking his head at his silly boyfriend. "You always know how to ruin a moment don't you?" He teased as he let his lips press onto the nape of Dean's neck.

"What? You don't? I mean you had your way with me every possible way last night. You still want more. I think I am glorious." Dean grinned all smug and taunting. It took Seth a couple of seconds before he had Dean flopped down on the bed under his own body. He gripped Dean's wrists in one hand and held them above his head as he spread Dean's thighs wide open to make room for himself.

"You say that like you don't miss me huh? Tell me, tell me you don't miss being under me like this whenever you want...Tell me you don't miss me making you squirm like crazy with my touch...Tell me you don't miss making me go crazy for you...fuck...You miss jumping on my dick like a bitch in heat as much as I miss pounding your sweet ass baby boy." Seth poured filth in Dean's ear as he let his other hand roam down Dean's crotch area. He had his hand slipped inside his briefs and he was stroking his half hard cock at a frustrating slow pace. Dean's eyes had slipped shut and he was panting softly, trembling under Seth's ministrations as he tried to squirm and get his hands free from Seth's grip. But Seth wasn't letting him go.

Dean's eyes were shinning with heat as he opened them to look into Seth's eyes, who had pulled away from his ear to kiss at his lips.

"Fuck...Seth...m'sore...My ass already hurts too much baby..." Dean's needy voice contradicting his words, a soft whine leaving his lips as Seth jerked his hand in a way that made Dean buck into his hand.

"Yeah baby boy? You weren't complaining when I was giving you a pounding for life last night...kept wanting more..kept begging me to drill you harder..You love my dick...You fucking love getting fucked by me don't you? You love it hurting just a little...Traces of me making you mine when you walk silly for the next few days."

Seth had moved his hand to Dean's backside, forcing Dean's legs further apart as he grazed his asshole with his index finger. Dean bucked wildly at the touch, his face scrunched up beautifully as he resisted the desire building in his every core.

"Seth..Please...fuck...I..."

"What baby boy? What do you want? Want me to touch you there? Want me to love on your pretty little hole and make it feel all better so I can ruin it again? Yeah...look at you...trying to ride my fingers..You are such a slut Deano." Seth's lust filled voice had Dean moaning and whining and soon he forgot all about his initial reservedness at intercourse. He pushed his ass down towards Seth's fingers, trying to seek some intrusion. 

"Just..fuck..Just a finger please...I..just want..." Dean moaned out in need, his voice more raspy than ever. Seth grinned at him as he teased, "So damn easy for me baby. Such a whore for my touch."

"Shut up Seth!" Dean tried to get Seth's finger inside him again as he blushed furiously at Seth's taunting, but all of his shame had gone down the drains right now and he needed Seth to do something to him because he was getting painfully hard with every passing second thanks to Seth's slow teasing.

"Tsk tsk...Not nice baby boy. You gotta beg...You gotta beg me to take care of you. I am gonna make you suck my dick after I make you cum on my tongue. You hear me? I want you to fucking let go..."

Dean was dazed as Seth let go of his wrists and laid down on the bed besides him. He patted Dean's ass as he ordered him to straddle his face. "Come on...Take them off and sit on my face...Gonna eat you out and make you drip for me. You would like that now wouldn't you? Riding my face...Making me devour that pretty little asshole of yours...Fuck if I can't put my dick in there, I am gonna fucking taste every bit of you while I can."

Dean was literally vibrating with lust. There was something about being eaten out that just got Dean going like nothing. He was such a slut for Seth's mouth. Whether it was sucking his dick or sucking his hole. He loved getting devoured by Seth like he was the sweetest meal on the planet. He let out a loud moan as he quickly took off his underwear and threw it down on the floor. He gripped at the headboard and straddled Seth's face, lining his asshole to Seth's mouth. Seth's hands immediately taking a handful of his asschecks, squeezing them and spreading him wide open for his mouth. 

"Mmm my treat...My favorite fucking meal..Gonna drive you crazy baby..." Seth moaned out as he licked at Dean's balls and entrance a couple of times before biting at his right asscheck to make Dean let out a loud yelp. He went right to eagerly sucking out Dean's insides, fucking him with his tongue. He spanked Dean's ass hard as he ordered him, "Fuck yeah...Come on baby, I want you to let go and just ride my face...Show me how much you love getting dirty with me...Show me what a little slut you are for me...Come on!"

Dean complied eagerly and soon he was grinding all over Seth's face. His ass just riding down on Seth's tongue as Seth stretched him open and made his hole drip wet with saliva. Dean's grip on the headboard was so tight that he knuckles turned white. Seth kept a firm hold of his ass as he continued to eat him out sloppily, every now and again putting his tongue deep inside Dean's asshole.

It didn't take too long before Dean was begging Seth to let him cum. Seth told him to jerk himself and cum as he rode Seth's face. 

"Fuckk...Seth!! SETHHH!!! FUCKKKKK!!!" Dean all but collapsed over Seth as soon as his orgasm hit him it was that intense. Seth took a hold of his waist and laid him down on the bed on his back, stroking his face and kissing his lips as he waited Dean to come down from his high. 

"Sooo fucking pretty...Look at you. Nothing is as beautiful as you coming for me like this. My pretty baby." Seth cooed as he kissed Dean's neck and rubbed Dean's ass with his right hand. Dean opened his eyes after a few moments and just crashed his mouth to Seth's. Kissing him furiously and needily.

Dean's hand found Seth's dick and soon Dean was sucking it like his life depended on it. All greedy and sluttishly, Seth just losing all control and fucking Dean's mouth, gagging him. But Dean took it all beautifully. And soon Seth was coming down his throat, Dean gulping it all down hungrily.

"Fuck..Fuck such a good boy for me. Your mouth is as good as your ass baby." Seth praised as he pulled Dean up to kiss his lips. Tasting himself on Dean's mouth and feeling a warm tingly feeling taking over him.

Dean moaned out as he kissed Seth back, smiling all blissed out as he looked at Seth when they pulled away. "Now my mouth is sore too. You are such a good boyfriend." 

Seth burst out laughing as he kissed Dean again, all sweet and sensual this time. "Mmm your welcome. I am sure this is how you love living life."

Dean chuckled and hit at Seth's chest playfully, "Wow, you think so highly of me. You are perfect."

Seth smiled smugly at Dean as he let his hands take a hold of Dean's ass and press him closer to himself. "That I am."

 


End file.
